


Hit Me Like You Mean It

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kink, Masochism, Sadism, Spanking, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Helen wants is to be spanked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Like You Mean It

The first time he deliberately hurt someone during sex was when Helen asked him to spank her. Helen was kinky and Liam was not. Well, not really and certainly not that way. He was seven years younger than Helen, and if one of them could be said to be in charge in the bedroom, it was Helen.

It didn't help that Helen was a full foot shorter than Liam and that he worried like crazy about hurting her unintentionally. It wasn't uncommon for her to snap, "Good God Liam, I'm not made of glass," just before demanding that he fuck her harder. She demanded in non-verbal ways as well, her nails digging into or raking across his skin and her teeth leaving serious marks on his broad shoulders.

And then one night she said she wanted him to spank her; she'd had a stressful day, she explained, and she needed some release. By now Liam understood the way that mild pain could spice up lovemaking but this was different. With Helen draped over his lap and him looking down at her trim arse, he wasn't sure he could do it.

It wasn't like he hadn't hurt people before of course. In fact that was part of the problem; he'd spent a fair amount of his youth learning how to hurt people in a very precise and deliberate way. He'd also learned the control needed to ensure that he not hurt someone out of anger or once the bell or whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match.

"I'll tell you to stop if it's too much," Helen said, and Liam sighed and acquiesced. So his hand came down, oh-so-hesitantly, and she snapped, "hit me like you mean it."

Only he didn't mean it. Or so he thought.

Until the second blow when he smacked her so hard his hand stung. Helen jerked a little on his lap and Liam stared in surprise at the pink outline of his hand. _I just hurt her._

For the next several blows it was as if he were outside himself, watching a big raw-boned man spanking a beautiful petite woman. And the scene, as seen from this odd almost distant angle, was erotic; Helen was squirming now and raising her increasingly reddened arse to meet each blow and the man spanking her ... was hard.

That realization -- that he was getting off on this -- shoved Liam back into the moment. He slammed his hand down hard, easily ignoring the sting in his palm.

_I'm hurting her._

Of that there was no doubt, by now Helen was crying out with each blow and he moved down to unmarked territory, spanking the backs of her thighs, eager to get more noise out of her, wanting to know that she was fucking hurting.

"Oh God!" Helen said, her voice broken. "Liam ... fuck Liam ... need you ... now."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked thickly, stunned at how much he wanted the answer to be yes.

"God," she murmured, shifting her position until she was straddling his thighs, her hands busy at the fly of his jeans. "Yes you hurt me ... fucking brilliantly." She raised her hips then and he reached for her slim waist to steady her as she slid down over his cock.

"Fuck," she groaned. "Fuck Liam...." It didn't matter if it was a command or simply a statement of surprise; he thrust up into her, one hand moving to grab at her surprisingly hot arse.

_I hurt her._

The thought felt like it traveled on a wire between Liam's brain and his prick in a shower of sparks, and he gritted his teeth against the sudden surge of feeling. Letting Helen find her own balance, he slid one hand between them, fingers moving swift and strong against her clit and letting the other hand linger on her arse. _Her skin's sensitive right now, wonder what would happen if I pinched her._

The resulting shriek would have concerned him more if she hadn't ground down against his cock and hand and come, yelling wordlessly and loudly. Driven by the need to hurt her again as much as a need for his own climax, he leaned forward and bit her shoulder as he came.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and had people look it over. And then I forgot about it and never posted it. It's a look at Est!Liam's history and when he first got interested in kink. Thank you [](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyuuketsukirui**](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/) for catching the tense issues.
> 
> For those who don't know Liam's personal RL history, way back during the filming of _Excalibur_, Helen and Liam hooked up. She was older and already had a career and he was regarded as her boy toy. They were together for several years in London before he moved to LA to pursue both his career and a long series of famous girlfriends. Also, you don't have to read the Establishment to read this fic; it's probably as far back as I'm going to go with Liam's backstory, so it could really be any kinky Liam discovering that he likes hurting people who like being hurt.


End file.
